The Seven Deadly Sins
by Digital Tempest
Summary: Sequel to Unrequited. Bobby is dumped on Valentine’s Day and spends VDay with a fellow teammate, partaking in the seven deadly sins. Mostly tongueincheek. Giftfic. Slash. 10x100. Oneshot. Complete.


**Title:** The Seven Deadly Sins  
**Author:** Tempest  
**Disclaimer:** Usual disclaimers apply. I don't own any characters recognizable from X-Men. Marvel owns them all. They even refused to give me a minor mutant for my birthday. No mutants were harmed in the making of this drabble and they shall all be returned in a timely matter. I make no money off these works. No copyright infringement intended.  
**Author's Notes:** A 10x100 is ten drabbles written at 100-words apiece. This doesn't really follow any continuity, and I took a few liberties. The devil made me do it. The devil's name is Delia. Most of these drabbles were spawned from challenges from one of the many drabble communities I belong to. I didn't name the woman who broke Bobby's heart. She's whoever you want her to be.  
**Dedication:** Once again, another 10x100 for Delia who demanded it, and I had no choice but to comply.

———

**_I. February 14th_**

"I can't believe she broke up with me on Valentine's Day." Bobby moaned, banging his fist on the table. "You'd think she would have waited until tomorrow to break my heart."

The one day of the year when everyone was supposed to be in love and happy had been ruined for him. Now, he was back home, ranting about his love life with _Jean-Paul_.

"She said she loved me." Bobby said, dropping his head on the table.

He couldn't believe he was sharing his problems with Jean-Paul, and all the goddamn Merlot was gone. God, things _really had_ gotten bad.

**_II. Pride_**

"So, what's wrong with me?" Bobby whined.

"There is nothing wrong with you." _So, snap out of it!_ Jean-Paul added silently.

What an ego. It was moments like these when Jean-Paul could strangle Bobby. He'd sat there listening to Bobby list every good quality about himself at least twice with lurid explanations of each good quality. Bobby was throwing himself a pity party over a woman he'd barely been dating a week. That led to the same old conversation about women not understand him.

"You just don't know what you are looking." Jean-Paul reminded him.

"Whatever that means." Bobby said.

**_III. Anger_**

Why was it that he was always the one getting the shaft in a relationship? Every single relationship he'd ever been ended in disaster. Most of the time, it wasn't even his fault. At least, he didn't think it was fault.

They were always in love with someone else, or using him to obtain some greater goal, or just liked having him as a friend rather than a boyfriend. Love sucked.

He just wasn't looking in the right place for it. Those were Jean-Paul's words of wisdom. He was probably right. Love was probably staring him right in the face, and he didn't even know it.

**_IV. Greed_**

The Merlot was gone and there was nothing on television, except stupid romance movies to taunt him endlessly. The gods must be laughing. And Jean-Paul was looking at him, but then again, since the kiss, Jean-Paul was always looking at him. He wasn't really bothered by it anymore. Maybe it never bothered him to begin with.

"May I?" Jean-Paul asked, reaching for the remote.

Their fingers made brief contact. Bobby felt his face warm, and he quickly pulled back his hands. Jean-Paul turned the television to a game show, _Greed_. Great, now he was spending Valentine's night watching Chuck Woolery.

**_V. Gluttony_**

Bobby dipped his spoon into the ice cream cartoon. He brought the spoon to his mouth, taking a bite of the ice. He licked the spoon slowly, first one side then the other. Then, his lips wrapped around the head of the spoon sensually. When he pulled the spoon out of his mouth, he licked his lips lazily, licking away the ice cream on them. It was seduction by ice cream… and the second carton Bobby had consumed in an hour.

"Hey, want some?" Bobby proffered the carton and the spoon.

"Isn't that Rogue's Confetti Cake Ice Cream?" Jean-Paul asked worriedly.

**_VI. Gluttony II_**

Damn right it was Rogue's ice cream. Call it sweet revenge for the prank she played on him the week before.

"You have a bit of ice cream..." Jean-Paul indicated a spot by touching his own lips.

Bobby wiped his lips. "Is it off?"

He indicated again, and Bobby missed again.

"Here let me help you."

Bobby tensed when Jean-Paul reached out to touch his lips. The touch is light and lingering, and for a moment, he lost himself in it. Then, Jean-Paul's face is closer than it was moments before, his fingers still resting on Bobby's lip. Bobby knew where this is headed, but he didn't stop it.

**_VII. Envy_**

Bobby didn't push him away this time. He let the kiss culminate into a natural conclusion. When they pulled away from each other, neither said anything. Bobby seemed to be mulling over what happened.

One kiss was worth every envious feeling he'd ever had when he saw Bobby bestowing his attention on one of their female teammates. He just wanted Bobby to say something, anything.

He wanted to tell Bobby to take a chance, to not think about what the others might say about him, to not worry about what society tells him he should and shouldn't be as a man.

**_VIII. Sloth_**

"We'd better clean this mess up before the others get back." Bobby said, interrupting the silence.

"We?" Jean-Paul asked. "_We_ did not make this mess."

He knew he should've said something about what just happened, but he was confused. What did one kiss—or rather two—mean? He tried to ascertain what he felt about the kiss, about Jean-Paul. His mind rejected what his heart believed to be true.

No, it couldn't be. He was just feeling the after burn of being rejected for the _nth_ and last time.

"It'll still be here in the morning." Bobby reasoned to himself.

**_IX. Lust_**

Bobby and Jean-Paul stood in front of Bobby's bedroom door like a couple of shy teenagers. They'd walked up the stairs together silently, and Jean-Paul felt like he needed to say something.

"Goodnight, Bobby."

Jean-Paul turned to go to his own room.

"Um, Jean-Paul?"

Jean-Paul turned back to Bobby. He was taken for the surprise of his life when Bobby actually initiated a kiss.

"I just had to clear something up." Bobby said afterwards. Jean-Paul decided that Bobby could do all the clearing up he needed to. Bobby started pulling Jean-Paul through his door. "Take it easy with me, okay."

**_X. February 15th_**

Jean-Paul was long gone when Bobby woke up the next morning. He decided that maybe none of it really happened. Yeah, it was just a dream, a very vivid fantasy concocted by his brain. The mind was a tricky thing.

Good, now there would be no embarrassing "morning after" scenarios to suffer through. He was still trying to decide if that really was a good thing? Bobby sat up in his bed, pulling on the heart themed boxers he'd worn the day before. Next came his clothes.

He spied something on his nightstand – a Valentine's Day card signed by Jean-Paul.


End file.
